Exeggcute
| border = | name=Exeggcute| jname=(タマタマ Tamatama)| ndex=102| evofrom=None| evointo=Exeggutor| gen=Generation I| pronun= EGGS-egg-cute | hp=60| atk=40| def=80| satk=60| sdef=45| spd=40| total=325| species=Egg Pokémon| type= / | height=1'04"| weight=5.5 lbs| ability=Chlorophyll| color='Pink'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Exeggcute (タマタマ Tamatama) is a / -type Pokémon. Appearance Exeggcute resemble a set of six separate eggs. The "eggs" each have a face, and each has a series of cracks or even broken pieces on them. Even though they appear as eggs, Exeggcute are closer to seeds, given their Grass-Type status. Special Abilities Exeggcute have the special ability Chlorophyll which allows their speed to double in sunny weather. This effect however, will stop when there is no longer any sunny weather. Exeggcute always gather in groups of six, so as to use their special type of telepathy. Their Psychic-type status allows them to use a number of psychic abilities along with their Grass-type moves. As seen in the anime, Exeggcute are quite proficient with the move Hypnosis. In Anime Evolution Exeggcute evolves into Exeggutor by use of a Leaf Stone. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Exeggcute| redblue=Safari Zone| rbrarity=Rare| yellow=Safari Zone| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Headbutt trees| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Headbutt trees| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Great Marsh| dprarity=Common| platinum=Great Marsh*| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt trees| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Route 18| bwrarity=Swarm| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Exeggcute| Channel=Viridian Forest| Trozei=Secret Storage 6, Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 19, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Tiny Woods (3F) Howling Forest (14F)| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) Lush Meadow (1F-5F)| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=It is often mistaken for eggs. When disturbed, they gather quickly and attack in swarms.| yellow=The heads attract each other and spin around. There must be 6 heads for it to maintain balance.| gold=The shell is very durable. Even if it cracks, it can survive without spilling the contents.| silver=Using telepathy only they can receive, they always form a cluster of six Exeggcute.| crystal=If even one is separated from the group, the energy bond between the six will make them rejoin instantly.| ruby=This Pokémon consists of six eggs that form a closely knit cluster. The six eggs attract each other and spin around. When cracks increasingly appear on the eggs, Exeggcute is close to evolution.| sapphire=This Pokémon consists of six eggs that form a closely knit cluster. The six eggs attract each other and spin around. When cracks increasingly appear on the eggs, Exeggcute is close to evolution.| emerald=It consists of six eggs that care for each other. The eggs attract each other and spin around. When cracks increasingly appear, it is close to evolution.| firered=Even though it appears to be eggs of some sort, it was discovered to be a life-form more like plant seeds.| leafgreen=It is often mistaken for eggs. When disturbed, they gather quickly and attack in swarms.| diamond=Its six eggs converse using telepathy. They can quickly gather if they become seperated.| pearl=Its six eggs converse using telepathy. They can quickly gather if they become seperated.| platinum=Its six eggs converse using telepathy. They can quickly gather if they become seperated.| heartgold=The shell is very durable. Even if it cracks, it can survive without spilling the contents.| soulsilver=Using telepathy only they can receive, they always form a cluster of six Exeggcute.| black=Its six eggs converse using telepathy. They can quickly gather if they become seperated.| white=Its six eggs converse using telepathy. They can quickly gather if they become seperated.| }} Origins Exeggcute's appearance are obviously based on the appearance of eggs. Their English name is most likely based off of the word "execute". Its Japanese name Tamatama is likely taken from the word "tamago", meaning egg, and "tama" meaning sphere. Trivia *Exeggcute and Chansey share the same Pokémon species, both are known as the Egg Pokémon. *The broken egg on Exeggcute has a face on the back of its head, as shown in the original, Japanese, Red and Green versions and in My Pokémon Ranch *Exeggcute's sprite in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire is almost exactly the same as the one in Pokémon Silver. Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 11 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon